warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poppyheart of ForestClan
"You want to be my mate?" -Poppyheart to Lionclaw, in ForestClan's Fall = Personality = Poppyheart is a very cheerful and energetic cat who loves to hunt and care for her Clanmates. She likes getting to know cats before getting close to them, but she loves and appreciates the differences every cat has. However,she can get very upset under pressure which causes her to lose her temper easily. She is also a good fighter and can fight fiercely to defend her Clanmates from danger. Losing many Clanmates from BarkClan has made Poppyheart paranoid of any danger to her Clan. = History = Poppyheart was born to Roseflower and Raggedclaw in BarkClan. She had two littermates upon birth: Redkit and Rowankit. Redkit died shortly after being born, however, leaving Poppyheart to grow up alongside Rowankit. When she was an apprentice she was apprenticed to a tom named Thornberry, who was her father's brother, while Rowanpaw was apprenticed to Swanfeather, Clan deputy at the time. Roseflower died shortly after her warrior ceremony due to accidentally eating some toxic twoleg stuff that was stuck to her prey. Shortly after Thornberry was badly injured by a twoleg dog and died a few days later, along with the Clan medicine cat at the time, Cloudpool. Raggedclaw decided the Clans weren't a safe place to live and invited Poppyheart and Rowanbranch to leabe the forest with them. They both refused, as they were strongly opposed to the thought of ever leaving their Clan. After Raggedclaw left, Goldenpetal, a BarkClan queen, died of greencough, which Poppyheart was terrified of catching. All the elders of the Clan died from the sickness as well, leaving Poppyheart more determined than ever to help her Clanmates. This eventually caused the four Clans of the forest to live in one merged Clan on what was once BarkClan territory. Poppyheart vowed to be loyal to her Clanmates, offering to teach anyone who wasn't born in the woods how to hunt properly on the unfamiliar territory. She was asked to be Lionclaw's mate although it had only been less than a quarter moon since the death of his former mate Doveflight. She refused to be his mate then because she felt he needed more time to heal, although she had a crush on him and said she would be his mate later on. She later found out that Lionclaw had decided to chase after Minnowstream, a former StreamClan cat, instead. He apologized to her about it and they decided to remain friends, although they didn't talk much and Poppyheart no longer had feelings for the golden tom. When she heard that Flightwing -a former Clan cat who decided to live as a loner due to his fear about the forest getting torn apart- saw twolegs destroying the land near ForestClan, she decided to go look for herself to see if Flightwing was right, as she was concerned for her Clan. Loudsplash followed her out and joined her later on and the two discover that Flightwing is right. They tell Fallingstar this but he refused to leave the forest, saying that he believed the twolegs wouldn't harm his Clan. A moon later Poppyheart is given one of Splashberry's kits, Pebblepaw, to her as her first apprentice. = Physical Description= Poppyheart is a dark-ginger she-cat with slightly long soft fur and yellow eyes. = Relationships = Rowanbranch Rowanbranch was Poppyheart's littermate and they grew up together. The two were quite close and enjoyed taking care of the Clan together. Rowanbranch and Poppyheart both mourned the death of their mother, Roseflower, together. When their father, Raggedclaw, abandoned his Clan because he felt it was unsafe to live there and offered for them to come with him, both littermates agreed it would be very disloyal to leave their Clan and shared the same dismay when their father left BarkClan without them. Rowanbranch disappeared shortly later, leaving Poppyheart devastated and shocked. She tried her hardest not to think about her brother but found it incredibly hard. She didn't even allow herself to decide whether or not she thought her brother was dead or alive, though she just wanted him to return to her one day and still wonders where he went. Lionclaw Lionclaw is a few moons younger than Poppyheart but they grew to become close friends. He and Doveflight are friends with her, although he talked to her less after becoming Doveflight's mate, only to talk to her more once Doveflight died. He asked her to be his mate but she refused despite liking him, as it had been only around a quarter moon since Doveflight died. However, she got upset and jealous when she found out that Lionclaw ended up taking Minnowstream as a mate only a few days after asking Poppyheart to be mates. When he told her that he broke up with Minnowstream she got angry, stating that she felt like he didn't truly appreciate her. Lionclaw apologized and promised he valued her as a friend. Loudsplash After the Clans merged to form into ForestClan Poppyheart and Loudsplash quickly became friends. Loudsplash is very kind and enthusiastic around Poppyheart, which she appreciates. She took him out into the forest to teach him how to fight and hunt in dense woodland, since he was originally from StreamClan and preferred to stick around water and hunt fish. Roseflower Poppyheart dearly loved her mother. She, Raggedclaw, and Rowanbranch mourned her when she died, and her death caused Raggedclaw to leave the Clan. Raggedclaw Raggedclaw was a cat who Poppyheart and her brother looked up to a lot. They had a positive relationship and he spent a lot of time with them when they were kits. He asked Poppyheart and Rowanbranch if they would leave BarkClan with him, which horrified Poppyheart. She refused and he left anyway, leaving her shocked and furious. She no longer looks up to her father and resents him for abandoning the Clan, seeing him as disloyal and shameful. =Quotes= "I really liked seeing cats who were once from different Clans...or not from a Clan at all...learn to become close friends." -Poppyheart at a ForestClan Gathering in ''ForestClan's Fall, ''Chapter 9 =Trivia= (Coming soon!) Category:She-Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (xxravenshadexx) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters